


You Build Me Up

by Loki_is_on_crack



Category: Six Chads
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_is_on_crack/pseuds/Loki_is_on_crack
Summary: Two YouTube stars record a song, just like they've been doing for over a year.  This time, the end is a little different.





	You Build Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom “Six Chads” was originally created by someone over on the reddit r/braincels (one of many places [incels](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=incel) hang out), and its characters are described [here](https://i.redditmedia.com/chXGBMPzcOba_Jr3QCGU9iz_JOjfLlztaPjieiPoZKU.png?w=1024&s=c3e0c7aec560ca2052fe2969ac3ee152). I’ve lost track of the original post, or I’d link to that. As it is, I can at least give you the image they created.
> 
> For those unfamiliar with incel culture, a Chad is a man who is wildly successful with women. "Chang" and "Tyrone" are racial variants. Other terms include links to Urban Dictionary.

Chang looked at his screen, pleased with himself. The lyrics for "You Build Me Up" were definitely some of his better work. The guitar lines were heavy on the I-V-vi-IV progression, but that’s hard to avoid in pop music, and at least he'd managed to do some creative things with it. He'd even been spending weeks in secret with a coach so that he could throw in a surprise at the end.

Now, all he needed to do was send it to Chad. Well, he'd have to export it to mp3 first, with a robot singing the words and synthesized guitars that sounded fake, because Chad couldn't read music. It didn't matter. In a few days, Chad would still be able to sing it.

 

Chang answered the door. “Hi, Chad. Come in.”

“Hey, Chang. You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Bullshit. You were really jazzed about recording this new song, and then you dropped off the map for a week. What’s wrong?”

“I may end up losing a patient. I sent her to the ER the day after I emailed you. This one’s hard because it was completely preventable.” It was a sweet old lady who’d been recovering very well from a liver transplant. Her chemistry was stable, her counts were good, she was tolerating prograf very well, but then she picked up whooping cough from her grandson. Last he heard, she was fighting for her life. “If you ever have kids, get them vaccinated, or I will kick your ass.”

“That sucks. I’m so sorry. You still good to record? We can do this another time, if you’re not--”

“No, I’m fine. I need this.”

After a few minutes spent plugging things in and tuning his guitar, Chang clicked RECORD. “Hello, I’m Chang.”

“And I’m Chad.”

“And we have another song for you. All you people on YouTube have been so supportive since we started doing our own music as well as cover songs. Thank you so much. We’ve both practiced this one, each of us on our own, for a week, and this is the first time we’ve done it together. I really hope we can get it on the first take.”

Chang started playing, and Chad started singing. As always, the two of them just clicked, and they performed as if they’d been rehearsing this song together for weeks. It went perfectly as planned. The only surprise was that on the final line, Chang sang in harmony, and grinned like a wolf as Chad stared at him in shock. Then, Chang clicked STOP. “And cut.”

“You can sing!”

Chang put his guitar back on its stand. “I’ve been working with a coach, just so I could surprise you on this song. I’m still not as good as you.”

“Bullshit, you were great. Can we play back the end, I want to see what I looked like when you started singing.”

Chang scrolled near the end, and clicked PLAY. On the screen, they both sang the last line, then Chad turned toward him and gaped. Chad looked like a small child opening the best present ever on Christmas. Chang looked like the cat who’d just eaten the canary. “Oh my god, this is brilliant!” Chad said, and then kissed Chang. After a few seconds that seemed to go on for a week, they broke apart. “Oh, man, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened there--”

Chang interrupted him by kissing him back.

Chad pulled back. “Bro, I don’t know what I’m doing here. I gotta ask, d’you want this?”

Chang answered by kissing him again. In moments, they were both naked, and Chang was having the beginning of second thoughts. He always knew that Chad was really fit, it was hard to miss, but seeing him naked was a little overwhelming. “My god. Look at you. Suddenly I feel a little frail.”

“Don’t worry about it. You look great. I’m just bigger because I have to be. Being a fireman is hard, physical work. Besides, I just noticed something cool about how you’re built. You’re just as big as me, but with your body, _this_ looks fuckin’ massive on you.”

And this is the part where a typical author might depict two men having wild pornstar sex, no doubt with lots of vivid decriptions of Chad’s eight-inch dick hitting Chang’s prostate like a jackhammer. At some point, Chang would climb off, flip Chad over, and show him what he could do, with his own eight-inch dick pounding deep into Chad’s ass. Something something something, Chad’s powerful body glistening with sweat, something something, Chang’s body looks perfect, as if carved out of marble, something something something.

Well, your Humble Author is not typical. This is unexplored territory for both men, and they have to create maps along the way. They both spend considerable time exploring each other's bodies, slowly and gingerly as if each is afraid that the other might break. There’s fumbling along the way, and a couple of false starts. In particular, taking an eight-inch dick is a lot harder than porn stars make it look, and neither one has tried it before. For all their inexperience, though, it’s slow, and it’s sweet, and for a half-hour or so, it feels like their souls are touching. 

 

Three days later, several hundred miles away, someone nowhere near as famous has just finished posting some poetry on an incel subreddit. It didn’t help his mood. He was still rich, he was still ripped, and he still wasn’t getting any pussy. Women in general didn't seem to like him much, the fucking shallow [roasties](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Roastie). Maybe watching something on YouTube would help.

YouTube seemed to understand him. Right below a thumbnail of a very attractive white man holding a microphone, and a very attractive Asian man holding a guitar and wearing a headset:

 **Chad and Chang - You Build**  
**Me Up [new original song!!!]**  
Chad and Chang  
575K views • 3 days ago

He clicked the video. _“Hello, I’m Chang. And I’m Chad. And we have another song for you. All you people on YouTube have been so supportive since we started doing our own music as well as cover songs. Thank you so much. We’ve both practiced this one, each of us on our own, for a week, and this is the first time we’ve done it together. I really hope we can get it on the first take.”_

He liked the video so much it _hurt._ Here were two men who were loved by thousands of stupid fucking [femoids](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=femoid), but he couldn’t bring himself to hate either of them. They were both very attractive men, certainly, but there was more than that. They were very good friends, you could see it in the video. There was a connection between the two. Especially at the end, when they both sang, the words “you build me up” rang true. These two really did support each other.

When the video ended, he opened another browser tab and went back on reddit. Time to offer more support to people by telling them that it's not their fault women are horrible and that they'll never get one.


End file.
